Hidemi Kinoshita
Hidemi Kinoshita is a Btooom! player who affiliated with Nobutaka Oda. Appearance According to Oda Nabutaka, she has a wide forehead which he will usually call Hidemi, Hideko.Btooom! chapter 41, page 42-43 and anime episode 10 She usually wears a light sleeveless shirt, through which something that appears to be a cell colony tatoo in her upper chest is visible. Personality Hidemi is very manipulative and will easily fake being timid and unsure before striking and making her attack. She will not hesitate to sacrifice anyone to survive. Later on it becomes clear that she has some internal conflict, though. It is unclear how stable her personality is; she may conceivably have a touch of emotional instability. History Hidemi was a popular and well known model as a teenage girl and, as implied, let the fame and attention get to her head. She met and eventually began dating Satoshi, a boy who was an aspiring soccer star player. He admitted that he often felt pressured while dating her due to her high rank reputation. Eventually when he suffered a leg injury, he was forced into quitting his career and called her to break up with her. He reasons that he was no longer good enough for her. She insisted they not end ties altogether and convinced him to at least remain friends. She assured him, and herself, that she would make time for him in her life. However, time began to fly by and he never heard from her. While checking her online social pages, he saw many photos of her having a good time with all of her friends. Convinced she was happy without him in her life, he leaped from a building, taking his own life. At the funeral, the many people there began blaming her for his suicide resulting in her outburst that it wasn't her fault. Despite this, she does begin to feel guilty for what he had done.Btooom! manga, chapter 56 Story She is seen betraying Hitoshi Kakimoto who told her that he will protect her from the komodo dragons. She states that she will do anything to survive after dropping a Timer BIM on him and the lizards which detonates.Btooom! manga, chapter 35, page 4-16 and anime, episode 8 Later on, Hidemi yells out for Oda while she notices Himiko doing the same for Ryōta. She attacks Himiko with her metal pole and knocks out Himiko with a kick. Then, she drops a Timer BIM on Himiko's chest and walks after the explosion. Though, Himiko survives and lunges at Hidemi. Hidemi insults Himiko by calling her ugly and overly dependent on men. When Himiko attacks Hidemi out of anger, Hidemi catches Himiko off guard. Hidemi binds Himiko from behind, and the two girls are lying on the ground with Himiko on top. Hidemi continues to choke the life out of Himiko, but Himiko manages to flip Hidemi who bumps her head on a tree. Frustrated at Himiko, Hidemi violately grabs Himiko's hair and slams her head to ground repeatedly.Btooom! anime, episode 9 During the escape plan, Oda and the others manage to secure the helicopters. Hidemi has a pilot at gun point. While Hidemi and the others are distracted, the pilot has the helicopter do a nose dive. Hidemi falls over, and her gun gets grabbed by the pilot. The pilot turns the gun on Hidemi and shoots her in the head. Btooom! manga, chapter 63 Hidemi survives, although in critical condition, but lives long enough to tell Ryota to escape and use a BIM to kill herself as well as the pilot. Btooom! manga, chapter 64 Equipment and skills IC chips Besides her own IC chip implant, Hidemi acquires a second one early on by betraying another player, a young man wearing a necktie.Btooom! manga, chapter 35, page 4-16 and anime, episode 8 BIM *Timer BIM *It is implied that she took the Cracker BIM from Hitoshi Kakimoto. Physical capabilities Hidemi is apparently trained in martial arts and has been seen using grappling and submission holds. Intellectual capabilities There is circunstantial evidence that Hidemi may be a talented actress, capable of putting up a convincing facade of uncertainty and helplessness.Btooom! manga, chapter 35, page 4-16 and anime, episode 8 Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Btooom! players Category:Females Category:Deceased